I need you and I can't live without you
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: One-shot to celebrate the 10 years since the pilot was released I wrote a Shamy/Lenny fic. Read it to find out what it is about! And don't forget to review!


**I don't own TBBT or the characters. I used parts of episodes for this story but I don't own any of it.**

* * *

Leonard got home at 8AM and threw himself onto the couch. That moment Sheldon shows up, and unlike Leonard, he's full of energy and ready to start the day.

"Leonard get up it's time for me to go to work!" He yelled loud enough for Leonard to realize he was there and rose from the couch.

"What?! I'm not going to work today Sheldon. I just got here. I work nights this week, remember?"

"I don't care. You have to take me to work!" Sheldon protested

"No! I don't _have_ to take you to work! In the last few weeks I did that because Amy is not here and so I decided to be nice and take to work. But that was only because we work in the same place and were working at the same time. So go put your bus pants you're going to need them" Leonard said.

By this time Penny, who was in the bedroom trying to sleep those last few minutes before her day started heard the conversation and looked at the clock. It read '8.05AM'. 'Come on.' She thought 'I still have 25 minutes! Shut up!'

But she then remembered that Leonard was going to work nights that week (which was the reason it took her so long to fall asleep that night. She was missing the warm sensation her husband gave her when they were in bed. Who needs blankets when you can have Leonard? She still couldn't understand how she slept without someone next to her for so many years.)

She got up and put the first thing she found with long sleeves. Of course it had to be Leonard's sweatshirt she always wore on those winter nights Leonard wasn't home. She smiled, put it on and went to the living room. That's where she found her husband talking, more like fighting, to his best friend.

"What's wrong this time?" She asked

"I'm not driving you to work, Sheldon!" Leonard was getting tired of that conversation and that was written all over his face

"Why not?" Sheldon whined

"Sheldon I'll drive you to work!" Penny yelled since Leonard was saying why he was driving Sheldon to work and Sheldon was saying that was Leonard was saying wasn't true and that he _had_ to take him to work.

Both of them looked at Penny with confusion written all over their faces. Sheldon spoke first

"When did you show up there?"

"Long enough! Leonard is NOT taking you to work. The only place he's going to is bed." She then turns to her husband "Sweetie go put your PJ's and sleep. I'll be right there to tuck you in." She smiled at him and then turned to Sheldon "You either take the bus, or you call someone like Raj or Howard to take you there. Your third option is waiting for me and I'll take you there. What's it going to be?"

"I'll wait for you." Sheldon said quietly.

"Ok then! Sit down, watch TV and eat something." Penny said

She then went to her room where she found her husband sound asleep all curled up on the bed. He didn't even take his clothes or his glasses. 'Poor Leonard' she thought.

She kneeled on the floor next to the bed and looked at him for a while. It took her awhile to remember she had Sheldon waiting for her and that she hadn't ate anything yet. Her bladder was also 'yelling' at her. She kissed his forehead and got ready for work.

She took Sheldon to work but they said nothing to each other.

"I'll pick you up, ok? Just call me when you leave and I'll get you" She informed him. He nodded and left

That night there was only Penny for dinner. Howard and Bernadette were with Halley and Raj and Stuart were in the comic book store in one of those 'Single people's night'. Sheldon was on the apartment 4B waiting for a call from Amy. Leonard was working late.

But for some reason, as Penny was getting comfortable on the couch, there was a knock on the door. 'What the hell' she thought

She went and opened the door. It was Sheldon

"What do you want? And why didn't you said my name 3 times?! You always do that. Without counting that time you cleaned my apartment and Leonard made you apologize." She smiled at the memory of Leonard apologizing. They went a long road from that moment to where they were right now.

"You remember that?!" Sheldon said, surprised. "Well, It's none of your business why I didn't said your name hut we need to talk. It's about Leonard."

Penny's face went blank.

"What happened? He's ok? Where is he?" She asked, worried

"As far as I know he's in the university working so I think he's ok. But this is about his behavior this morning. Why didn't he drove me to work? And why didn't you take my side?"

"Sheldon he was tired from working all night…" Sheldon interrupted her

"But he's work is only…"

"Shut up! I'm talking! As I was saying he was tired and if he drove in that state he might have had an accident and something bad could have happened to him. That's why I took he's side. Because I plan to have him with me for many years and not dead because he fell asleep behind the wheel. That's why I took his side and not yours. He's my husband and I love him and I can't think of what would happen to me if he died."

"You would become a widow." Penny glared at him.

"How can you be like that?! How can you say something like that with a straight face?! LEAVE! NOW!" Penny shouted

The next day Leonard got home, tired and laid down on the couch just like the day before. And just like the day before Sheldon showed up. But this time Penny was already in the kitchen and made sure that Amy was hearing everything.

"Leonard… Wake up. You need to drive me to work!"

"Fine." Leonard said rising from the couch.

He grabbed his car keys and was about to open the door when Amy yelled

"SHELDON!"

Sheldon turned to see Penny holding her computer and Amy angrily looking at him.

"What?" Sheldon asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Let Leonard sleep. Go and take the bus to work or something but let the poor man sleep."

They all looked at Leonard who looked like death in person and was leaning against the door frame sleeping softly. Penny put her computer in the desk and went to her husband, kissed his cheek and when he looked at her with his big brown eyes she smiled and took his hand. When they disappeared from Sheldon's view he turned to Amy and they started to talk.

While that happened Penny got Leonard to their room and made him get in bed.

"I'm sorry, Penny." Leonard started

"Why are you sorry, Leonard? None of this is your fault?" Penny stated

"But if I wasn't working nights you wouldn't need to drive Sheldon around. That's why I'm sorry."

"Leonard, don't worry. It's not your fault that you're working nights and Sheldon doesn't talk to me in the car. He's scared of me for some reason." She laughed. "So don't worry about me and sleep. Seriously, babe you look like you're dead"

Leonard laughed and Penny kissed him and waited until he was asleep, which it didn't take that long, and left the room.

In the living room Sheldon was closing the laptop when Penny showed up.

"I need to apologize to Leonard. My behavior wasn't the best. And I need to say I'm sorry to you to. And thank you for driving me to work yesterday. I'll put my bus pants on." And with that Sheldon turned and left the apartment

Penny went after him after thinking for a moment

'Knock, Knock, Knock' "Sheldon"

'Knock, Knock, Knock' "Sheldon"

'Knock, Knock, Knock' "Sheldon"

"Yes?" Sheldon opened the door

"Take your bus pants off I'll drive you to work."

"Really?! You will? Thank you, Penny" Sheldon excited for not having to take the bus. At that time of day the bus was full and he had to be around tons of people who kept touching him.

"Not so fast. With one condition. Why are you acting like the old Sheldon?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The emotionless person I met 10 years ago would act like this. And no one would find it strange. But the person you became, he's not like this. He would've seen Leonard and ask someone else to take him to work. He wouldn't pretend like Leonard wasn't a person. What's wrong?"

"I only became this person because of Amy. And she's not here right now."

"That doesn't make it okay to do what you did."

"I know it doesn't but I miss Amy and with her in New Jersey, Leonard working late, Howard being with Halley and Bernadette and Raj with Stuart I have no one to be with."

"You have me!"

"But you're not… you're not Leonard."

"I know I'm not Leonard but I'm still your friend. So, if you want to watch a movie, go to the comic book store or to go to work, just tell me and I'll do that."

"You will?"

"Of course. But only if you promise to leave Leonard alone."

"I promise!" Penny smiled and Sheldon went inside his apartment to change pants. On the way back to the door his eye found a box and Sheldon decided to put it in his pocket.

"Penny, I'm not going to work."

"Why not? I told you that I'll drive you there!"

"Take me to the airport"

"Why?"

"Just do it, please"

"Ok, Sheldon."

As they entered the car Penny looked at Sheldon and saw determination and fear in his eye.

"Sheldon why do you want me to drive you the airport. Where are you going?"

"New Jersey" He answered as it was the simplest thing in the world

"What?"

"Just drive."

They drove in silence. When they finally got to the airport Sheldon left the car without saying anything leaving Penny in the park alone.

"Ok. Crazy Sheldon is back!" she said to an empty car. "And apparently so is Crazy Penny who talks alone." She laughed at herself and drove home. Since it was her day off she just wanted to fall asleep next to her husband for the first time in a few days. With her favorite blanket. It even had a name. Leonard. The best blanket she could ever have. And she couldn't buy this one in any store. She just needed to leave Nebraska and go to Pasadena and rent apartment 4B and leave the door open so that 2 brilliant scientist could see her and invite for lunch. Of course that a lot of other things happened but that was the beginning of the best love story she ever heard. Her love story.

And she fell asleep remembering that nothing in life is easy. And that you have to fight to have it.

* * *

Sheldon was playing with the box that was in his pocket and replaying a story in his head. All with different endings.

He had a speech prepared and everything but he was starting to overthink it so he simplified it.

'Knock, Knock, Knock' "Amy"

'Knock, Knock, Knock' "Amy"

'Knock, Knock, Knock' "Amy"

He got to one knee and the most beautiful person he ever seen opened the door and he became so overwhelmed that he forgot everything. If someone asked his name he wouldn't know what to answer. But then he realize he was taking a while to talk so he finally asked~

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll leave the rest to the season 11 premiere. In here Ramona didn't show up and Sheldon went to New Jersey and proposed because he realize **d how much he changed and it was all thanks to Amy. So he needed to be with her and finally be able to call her his wife.** Hope you liked it. Read&Review!


End file.
